Chapter 6 - Days Before The Tournament
Days Before The Tournament (Sakaki's P.O.V) Good morning, I took a bath, brushed my teeth, did my other neccessities, and ate breakfast. I feel like a normal teenager again, but as I press my right shoulder where my symbol is, my eyes are opened to reality. Everything will never be the same again. I slap my cheeks with both hands to keep myself together, I fix myself up and went to the living room, only to find out that Kazuki and Misaki are fighting about something. 'It's 5:00 in the morning and they're still that energetic, I wonder what they're fighting about?' That was the thought that crossed my mind while looking at them. "I say we train these 3 more days, so that we'll be very prepared for the tournament!!" "Well I say we relax these 3 days until the tournament!!" I realize that they are fighting about what to do in these remaining 3 days, suddenly Usui shows up. Seizing the oppurtunity, Kazuki turn to Usui and asks him a question, at the same time, Misaki turn to me and asks me a question. "You want to relax these 3 more days right Sakaki?" The atmosphere was filled with tension and confusion, I didn't know who to side, Misaki or Kazuki, just then Usui replies to Kazuki. "I agree with Misaki, we should relax now, until the tournament. You said it yourself before, we're already adept with our magical abilities, I believe that we should now celebrate and relax, so as not to create more fatigue before the tournament." I agreed with Usui, it's about time to relax and have some fun, we have nearly mastered our Unleashed magic, and it's obvious that we're not gonna use our Unsealed magic anytime soon. So I think we should take the oppurtunity and have fun. Kazuki finally agrees to the idea, and in the end thinks that it might be fun. Seeing as everybody agreed with her, Misaki screamed aloud, waking everyone telling them to get ready to tour the city. We were separated into two groups, the girls and the boys, the boys said that they would just take a stroll at the plaza and maybe look at the sceneries. While on the other hand, we went shopping and went out to check the famous sites and landmarks in Crocus. The sceneries are to die for, they are truly marvelous, but my ecstatic emotion suddenly disappeared when I got lost. I never thought that I'd get lost, but I didn't really fret that much, because we agreed to meet at a resort, I think it was called Ryuuzetsu Land. Still that information is useless, even if I know the name, I don't know its location, plus no one would talk to me, so I can't ask for directions. Just when I was about to lose hope I was seen by a handsome guy, with gold-spiking hair, wearing a suit. "Will you help me please? I'm lost." The guy quickly helped me find the resort, well he said he was also going there. While we were walking we chatted a bit, and I suddenly felt a bit embarassed showing him that side of me, I was like a damsel in distress, but he just laughs at me telling me I'm cute which made me blush. In the end I found out his name, he's Loke, and in turn I told him my name. Once we got to the resort we parted ways, He was a nice guy, really my type. I couldn't think of that, I should relax, worry about love life later on, for now have fun. I changed into my swimming attire and went to my friends, they we're having fun splashing water at each other. In all their commotion, i splashed them so hard using my magic, and we just laughed, It was just like the old days. The other days, we continued to have fun. It was really heartwarming. I felt very intimate with my friends, I really missed this kind of bonding with them, so I felt glad knowing we could still do these kinds of stuff with all that's happened. Having fun, but that fun didn't last long, time flew by, and when we knew it, it was the day of the tournament, we felt great, we felt rejuvenated, we felt like we could do anything. We felt like we could win. ~END~